My Bad Day
by darkraven93
Summary: something i came up with at one point. kinda sad at one point. please R & R. i need to know if it needs a second chapter... in raven's pov. hope you like it... i cant think of any good titles, sorry.


just a little thing that came to mind. I'm gonna try Rae's POV. enjoy!

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

"Beast Boy's gone."

That was the first thing I heard that day. No "Good morning." No "Titans!"

"Beast Boy's gone. And we need to find him."

Robin was frustrated and didn't want to talk details. So they wake me up at 6 in the morning, because Beast Boy didn't come home last night. He had been a little separated for the past week. But no one thought of it. Beast Boy wouldn't just leave. That was what _I_ thought.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

_Next day._

"Robin, we've looked everywhere. He's not in the city. Face it, he left." Those were the harsh words I spoke that day.

"He didn't leave. He couldn't have. He has responsibilities." That was what he replied. But I knew, he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Let us go home and rest. I'm sure he'll contact us soon. But we need sleep. We've looked all night and most of today."

He sighed. "Fine. But if he doesn't contact us by tomorrow, we will be looking again." I sighed with relief. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to give up.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

_Two weeks later._

He contacted us. Finally. It has been two long and frustrating weeks without any word from Beast Boy. Everyday, after breakfast, lunch, and dinner, we would go and look for him. Everyday. After we would come back, we would all go to our separate rooms.

Everything revolves around fifteen. I haven't meditated for fifteen days. I've stayed in my room for all fifteen days, coming out only to look for him. I haven't had my tea in fifteen days.

There hasn't been much crime, which is good, because we couldn't handle it if someone big came around.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

_Two days later._

The team went out to see him today. I stayed at the Tower. There's nothing to do now.

**_I can't deal with this anymore. _**I looked at the knife. There was nothing else to do...

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy greeted his friends with a small smile. None of them knew why he left. And he knew they wouldn't ask. "Hey, what's up?"

All he got was a few grumbles for answers. "Beast Boy-" Robin started.

"Dude, I'm not coming back."

"Why? We need you. Everyone has been miserable since you left." Starfire said.

" 'Cause I can't. I just can't." Beast Boy said. "So... what made you visit?"

"We 'visited' because we finally found you. How did you end up here, and where IS here?"

"I just picked a place I thought would be interesting. And we're in Reading.

"So why isn't the whole team here?" Beast Boy asked casually. He didn't want to make a scene, but he needed to know. Something wasn't right.

"Well... Raven said she didn't feel up to coming." Robin said. It wasn't the whole truth, but it worked.

"There's more to that." Beast Boy said sternly.

"Why do you care?"

"Because there's something you're not telling. Something big."

"Why would you care if something was wrong? _You _left. It seems like you don't really care anymore about the team."

"Because I know there's something going on about Rae that you're not telling. Maybe because you don't know yourself?"

"I know whats going on with my team."

"Obviously not, look how long it took you to find _me. _You're not at the top of your game here.

"But this isn't about you. Or me, for that matter. Whats wrong with Raven?"

Robin ran his hand through his hair. "You're right. About everything. And I truly don't know. All I know is that she hasn't been eating. She said that she was sick, and couldn't come to see you. I didn't press the topic because we've been under so much stress that it makes sense for her to be sick."

"She doesn't get sick. She's half demon."

"It didn't occur to me until now."

"Call her."

"What?"

"Call her. _Now._"

Robin called the Tower. No one answered.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

It had been five hours since they left. Three hours to long. And five minutes to late. Before the rest of the team could get there, Beast Boy was already at Raven's door. He knocked, and when no sound came from inside, he went in. Outside her room he could smell the blood, but inside, the smell was ten times stronger. It could have been from the extent of it, or that the blood was just spilled.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

I woke to the sounds of fighting. Loud fighting. I didn't dare open my eyes, for I didn't want to be in any way involved. I started to understand who was saying and what they were saying. "_Beast Boy."_ I tried to say. Then my mind went blank. I felt the darkness caving in.

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

Beast Boy looked over at the person who caused him much trouble. He had heard her speak his name when she woke up the first time. "Rae, please wake up again. I know you're there. Please, _please,_ wake up. Wake up and yell at me that it was stupid to leave. Throw me out the window. _Anything._ I can't take this any longer. It hurts too much. I love you. Come back to me. I don't care if you hate me, just please say something."

xxxxxxraexxxxxx

I woke up in the middle of Beast Boy's speech. I heard too much. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew I had to show some form of life. So instead of talking, (I wanted to know if he was paying attention) I moved my fingers. I don't even think I could talk. I opened my eyes just enough to see him. He was smiling. At that exact moment, he looked up from my fingers, and caught my eyes. His smile widened. I managed a smile. It was a small one, but still something. I thought he deserved that. Just this once.

Xxxxxxraexxxxxx

More? Aye (yes) or nay (no)? Sorry I've been reading too much. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R. thank you ever so much. Especially bbissocute. Couldn't have done it without you.


End file.
